worldsofsdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Bragulan Star Empire
"There are alternate ways out of our present situation than by forging a road toward our objective, violently and by force, over a sea of blood and under a horizon blazing with fire. But this way is the Bragulan way." ''- Imperator Darvyl S. Byzon The Bragulan Star Empire is one of the largest and most militarily threatening alien states in the galaxy. The Empire was forged by the uncompromising Imperator Darvyl Sagatantron Byzon, who by his will of steel made the Bragulan species into an unstoppable juggernaut of carnage and conquest. It was Byzon who unified all of Bragule under his rule, and then he cast his eyes to the stars and decided that they, too, should be his to command. In the three hundred years since the unification the mightly legions of the Imperator have surged across the galaxy, conquering world after world and system after system. Few can stand against the might of the Bragulan Star Empire, which to this very day continues to be ruled by its sole architect. Darvyl Byzon is a legend amongst his people, regarded with a mixture of awe and fear by all Bragulans. By his word, fleets of mighty warships will set forth into the seven vectors of the galaxy, and continent-crushing armies will gear up for all-encompassing wars. He alone is the master of the Bragulan destiny, the savior of his people, the irrepressible Imperator. History : ''"Out of the smoldering ashes of conflict and strife, unity has been forged by the blood of a billion Bragulans. And because of this unity, we have gained strength. And from this strength, we have created Empire. A new order that will end chaos in the galaxy." - Imperator Darvyl S. Byzon The entirety of the Bragulan species was changed forever during the year 2727, when the Great Civil War erupted. Five Bragulan kingdoms clashed against each other in an epic struggle of epic proportions. The conflict lasted for more than a century and left the Bragulan's once-great nations leaderless and crumbling; however the shards of the former empires were sharp and jagged, led by power hungry warlords, despots, conquerors and would-be kings. The remnants fought against each other, formed alliances then cursed each others' sudden but inevitable betrayals. The war was not only that of the remnant nations, but also of the entire race. Everyone from nationalist holdouts to armed insurgents to peasant revolutionaries and interstellar crime syndicates fought with and against each other. The ensuing conflict left the entire Bragulan civilization war torn and destitute, but the fighting continued even when all was lost. There were no definitive lines or fronts, for they were ever-shifting and ever-changing, whole moons and worlds were at either war or preparing for war. Billions had died, and everything was at the brink of destruction. For the first time in history, the supplies of strategic weapons could not meet the demands. For the first time in history, all of the nations, empires to planet-states, were losing more men than they could field. Even the children and the elderly were forced to bear arms in the orgy of genocidal destruction. As the centuries passed by, the remaining empires died until, in the end, none were left. All that remained were ruined moons and blasted worlds ruled by despots, some struggling simply to survive, others still fighting for dominion over the wastelands. Bragunality as a whole was dying. Then a brave, charismatic leader named Darvyl Sagatantron Byzon emerged from obscurity and stepped into the light. At first, Byzon was the general of an undersized militia branded as a terrorist organization by the remnant nations simply named ‘''Victory''’. But with time and Byzon’s cunning subterfuge and assimilation of other organizations, decisive military victories against opposing militias and victory over the hearts and minds of the Bragulan people, Victory grew and eventually became a force to be reckoned with. The last decades of the Great Civil War, saw only success for'' Victory''. Under the stalwart leadership of young Byzon, it nearly tripled in strength ad size as other factions united with it. Numerous former generals and intelligence agents of the dead empires also sided with Victory, bringing with them information of hidden arms caches and stockpiles that the revolutionaries could use to arm themselves. Then there was the formation of Vengeance, an elite paramilitary group and sister faction of Victory. Vengeance was located on the opposite end of Bragulan space, and separating them were scores of warring factions that united against Byzon when an attempt was made to bridge the gap between Victory and Vengeance. Despite the best efforts of the rival warlords, Victory managed to cut a path through their forces and their worst fears materialized: Byzon combined Victory and Vengeance. The people, sick of living in oppression, destitution and tyranny, learned of Byzon’s plan for a united Bragulan people, a unified Bragulan nation, a Bragulan Star Empire. They began to scheme on ways to dispose of their despots. With the stage set, Byzon initiated the most decisive campaign in the Great Civil War ever since the death of the last empire. With his cunning subterfuge, the initial assault saw rival warlords, generals and other enemies assassinated in a series of elaborate and extremely well coordinated terror-strikes. With a significant percentage of his opposition neutered, Byzon then preceded with the first wave of pan-revolutionary uprising and steamrolled the decapitated factions with his superior forces. Opposition was sparse; there was no stopping Byzon, for the Bragulan proletariats and even members of the enemy militaries desperately wanted their current leaders replaced with his idealistic rule. With the first waves over and the enemy factions divided and decapitated, it was only a matter of time before the rest of Bragulan space submitted to Byzon’s New Order. By the dawn of the 30th century, the purge had eliminated all opposition and Byzon had declared himself the undisputed Imperator of the Bragulan Star Empire, the largest military power in Bragulan space. And as Byzon for the first time looked out to the distant stars that burned in the depths of space surrounding the war-ravaged Bragulan systems, he wondered what else was out there against which he could test his mettle. Bragulan Physiology : "We are not a subtle people." - Imperator Darvyl S. Byzon The Bragulans are a sapient species hailing from Bragule, a world significantly larger than most standard M-class planets. Because of Bragule’s high-gravity nature, the Bragulans are naturally heavily muscled and stocky, barrel-chested and averagely at around at least 185 cm in height. However, Bragulans coming from planets smaller than Bragule or from space settlements can grow much taller and can be considerably varied in build. Bragulans also have a distinct facial resemblance to bears, a terrestrial earth creature. Bragulan skin is covered, from head-to-toe, with fur that usually comes in brown, golden or grey colors (although albino Bragulans and spotted Bragulans also exist). A short snout with a flat and broad nose dominates the Bragulan face. It is very sensitive to both smell and pain. Above the snout are two beady eyes and below it is a mouth that contains canines and molars designed for grinding. On the sides of the head are circular ears. The stockiness of the Bragulan body grants it well-packed and powerful muscles. The arms are huge, to say the least, and their large hands sport four short, thick fingers with retractable claws. The legs are also very well muscled and can deliver nasty kicks. The Bragulan organ system is similar to that of Zigonians as the digestive tract is partially merged. The heart is strong and pumps green colored blood. The chest cavity has two lungs, the left one being larger than the right, making room for the heart (which occupies a considerable portion of the chest’s right side). The body also contains a significant quantity of fat that actually blends with the Bragulans’ wide, barrel shaped body. The fat serves as a shock absorber and stores enormous quantities of calories, giving Bragulans high stamina. Because of Bragule’s cold environment (the excessive fossil fuels produced by Imperial factories have caused global cooling), the thick fur, tough hides and omnipresent layer of fat makes the Bragulans adept at such environments. However, this also makes them prone to overheating when exposed to warmer climates. Bragulans in desert worlds wear thick coats that, instead of producing or conserving warmth as in Terran and Zigonain designs, actually refrigerate the Bragulan wearers. The skeletal system of the Bragulan compliments their other physical attributes; all of the bones are solid and extremely dense. The limbs are composed of large and thick bones, less in number than that of a human’s or Zigonian’s. The ribs are not only placed diagonally, but are also vertically positioned, forming a sort of intermeshing cage. Because these numerous rib bones also produce white blood cells, it can be said that the Bragulan immune system is superior to that of most other species. The spine of a Bragulan is very rigid when compared to that of other species, and has a bony but hair-coated vestigial tail with a length of three inches as well as a series of tiny bumps on their back. Unlike the skulls of humans, Zigonians and Apexai, which have multiple components, the cranium of a Bragulan is one large, helmet-like slab of tough and extremely rigid bone. Bragulan reproduction is very much like most forms of mammalian reproduction, though like the Zigonians, their genitals are concealed. This, and the fact that Bragulan secondary sex characteristics are mostly non-existent, makes distinguishing between male and female Bragulans difficult for non-Bragulans. Male Bragulans are also capable of breast-feeding. The Bragulan gestation period is just a little under an earth year and the Bragulan newborns are born hairless and fat. The standard Bragulan litter is at least two younglings, but this number can go up to five and as such; Bragulan females have a variable number mammary glands that can go as many as five, whereas males have only two. This is to ensure none of their children go hungry. Bragulan younglings finish their adolescent stage by the age of fifteen earth-years. Despite their odd genitalia, Bragulans are capable of urinating upright (as are Zigonians). Many think this is because Bragulan bladders expel urine at very high pressures. A popular Terran saying used by military personnel tells how it is a fool’s errand to engage in a pissing contest with a Bragulan. The average lifespan of a Bragulan is around a hundred and ten earth-years, this is not due to any genetic factor or tampering but due to the excellent healthcare system of the Bragulan Star Empire. Though other species can live much longer with life-boosting medical procedures (given that they have enough money), most Bragulans do not have this technological benefit. Without life-boosting treatments however, elder Bragulans (particularly the females) are rather susceptible to senility and the Bragulan version of Alzheimer’s. Despite this, the oldest Bragulan in history, the Imperator Darvyl Sagatantron Byzon, has lived for roughly four hundred years and rules the Empire without any impediment whatsoever. Worlds of the Empire : "A victory for the Bragulan Star Empire serves truth in itself. Thusly - what serves an Imperial victory also serves truth." - Imperator Darvyl S. Byzon The Bragulan Star Empire today stretches across no less than eleven sectors. The Empire’s primary governmental organization is the Council of the Imperator, a massive bureaucracy that controls every aspect of the Empire. Although officially, the Council is composed of representatives of the secret police, the propaganda ministry, the bureaucratic central planning agency, the military, the judiciary and the administrative bureaucracy, those divisions are typically ignored as those agencies constantly intermix to the point that they become irrelevant. As the name suggests, the Council and all its power is centered on the Imperator himself. This makes the exact power structure of the Council unclear and further establishes Byzon’s political dominance. Byzon himself has reigned for roughly four hundred years (thanks to the wonders of cybernetics and gene therapy) and over that period, he has accumulated numerous titles aside from that of ‘Imperator’. His other titles include: Supreme Commander of the Imperial Military, Eternal Leader of the Star Empire, Dear Patriotic Leader, Honorable Son of Bragule, Warmaster of the Empire, The Boss, the Coryphaeus of Science, Father of Civilization, Brilliant Genius of Bragulanity, Great Architect of Imperialism, Gardener of Bragulan Happiness, Happy Friend of All People, Beloved of All Braglan Women, Most Exemplary Citizen, Light of Bragule, Bringer of the Morning Light, Greatest Poet of the Universe, and Leader and Teacher of Bragulanity. The Bragulan Star Empire holds elections once every ten years. Real or rigged, Byzon’s party has never been defeated since its inception nearly two centuries ago. In total there are 320 billion Bragulans in the Bragulan Star Empire, producing a total GDP of $ 66,000 standard units. The number of aliens within the Star Empire is negligible, and most aliens that do live within its borders do so involuntarily, as prisoners of war or otherwise. 'Core' The core worlds of the Bragulan Star Empire are immense industrial powerhouses churning out tanks, weapons, warships and occasionally less important products that the average Bragulan might need in his day to day life. The Bragulan core sectors are, by any standard, extremely polluted: great clouds of soot blot the sun from the sky for days on end, forests have been torn down and mountains have been eroded in the perpetual quest for fuel for the mighty industries of Bragule. Entire continents are covered in massive industrial complexes: great machine factories, production centres, huge volcanic furnaces, skyscraping chimneys, abyss-like quarries and the great workshop-fortresses. Lakes and rivers of poisonous industrial sludge dot the countryside, dead oceans have been emptied of almost all water, the air is saturated with toxic gases and great glowing radiation zones are visible even from outer space. In some cases the local ecosystem has managed to adapt to some degree, spawning horribly mutated versions of the original fauna and flora. Usually these mutoids are extremely hostile, which explains why the Bragulan version of environmental protection is equipped with flame throwers and acid projectors. *'Bragule' Worlds: Bragule, Lazorevo, Kyrov, Makronaganov, Bragyansk Sector Population: 60 Billion Sector GDP: $14,000 Bragule is the throne world of the Empire and a testament to Bragulanity's victory over nature, its entire surface is an industrial bragscape dominated by the Palace of the Imperator from where Byzon himself surveys his dominion. The Lazorevo system is littered with asteroid refineries and mined-out moons orbiting whole worlds turned into vegemite plantations; the refined products are shipped throughout the sector to feed Bragule's ever-hungry industrial efforts. Kyrov is home to a massive shipbuilding facility where the mightiest warships of Bragule are manufactured while the entire planet of Makronaganov is one giant weapons emporium wholly dedicated to arms production. Bragyansk has the largest orbital atomic furnaces in the oversector and is the center of all non-military civilian industry in the Empire, boasting the highest population of factory workers in the galaxy. *'Lena' Worlds: Lena, Kurgan, Dolinovodno, Chyornaya Peschera, Krassnyet Sector Population: 50 Billion Sector GDP: $10,000 Lena is known for prestigious universities, academies and libraries; during the revolution millions of scholars were purged and replaced by Byzonic sycophants and now The Lenan Most Byzonistic Institute for Great Ideologically Purified Learnings is the premier educational establishment. Kurgan is the stronghold of the Space Fleet and is home of ''Kosmoflott Sagatantron'', it also has premier naval academies for training eager young space cadets. Dolinovodno is a trading hub connecting the core to the antispinward sectors and is among the BSE's financial centers, it also houses Bragule's strategic vegemite reserve. In the Great Civil War a thermonuclear strike hit Chyornaya Peschera and devastated a small continent, in the years since nature reclaimed the land, creating a pristine and only mildly mutated ecosystem; this patch of green in an industrialized world is now a vacation spot of high-ranking officials with lead-lined dachas. Krassnyet's moons are repositories with mountains of files, trillions of kilometers of tapes and microfilms owned by the bureaucracy; while backup sites exist throughout the BSE this centralized site is still so vital that it is guarded by Navy BEARS from the nearby Naval Special Warfare Center. *'Yenisei' Worlds: Yenisei, Tselinoyarsk, Rassvet, Dremuguchyi, Krasnogorje Sector Population: 50 Billion Sector GDP: $10,000 The 'Bread Baskets of Bragule', Yenisei, Tselinoyarsk and Rassvet were once verdant rainforest worlds teeming with indigenous flora and fauna until the Brags burned down the jungles and used the ash for fertilizer in a grand interplanetary agricultural project; now orbital mirrors have turned the worlds into greenhouses for crops while manatee-like cattle roam the oceans, bred and slaughtered by the billions. Dremuguchyi is a gas giant orbiting a dead sun, along with the usual strip-mining of asteroids and rocky planets, on the gas giant itself are innumerable cloud cities dedicated to the extraction of liquid metals and vespene gasses. Krasnogorje is the base of Kosmoflott Oktyabrsky, a trading post with the Sassanids and a vegemite deposit; these functions are split between its three continents. 'Midrange' The midrange worlds are located in those sectors the Star Empire added to its territories between 100 and 200 years ago. They are still in the process of being turned into industrial death-worlds, and so still boast some form of an ecosystem. Since these worlds are located that much closer to potentially hostile alien empires they typically boast extremely heavy defenses, usually in the shape of skyscraper-sized missile silos and beam cannons the size of small mountains. Amongst the midrange worlds is also Bolshaya Chernovyi. This world is actually the former homeworld of the Apexai, who despite their technological advances could not stop the crushing tide of Bragulan steel. The Imperator decided that the punishment for their crime of being insufferably arrogant little grey alienoids should be that a mid-sized moon was to be dropped on their homeworld, a task the Imperial People's Military Maritime Starfleet happily carried out. Any survivors were promptly exiled, and with the Apexai thus expelled from what was now Bragulan space the Star Empire began converting the now-ruined planet into a strip mining operation. Occasionally the miners still run across deeply buried cashes of Apexai technology, which are considered boons for the technologists of the Empire. *'Kirensk' Worlds: Kirensk, Vanagradheim, Rygnskrgnvk, Glatyistant, Semibragatynsk Sector Base Population: 30 Billion Sector Base GDP: $6,000 The Kirensk sector is extremely militarized due to its proximity to the Solarian menace, for security many of the sector's population of undesirables have been either purged or forcibly relocated off-sector, and those who attempt to defect or flee Bragspace are mercilessly gunned down by navy warships. Kirensk is one of the few civilian worlds in the sector but still its people have a very martial culture making it a large source of professional military volunteers as major Shock Army and Commissariat recruitment centers exist there. Vanagradheim is the site of Megalith 04, the enormous fortified command center of the Kosmoflott Vanagradski ''and the Space Marshalls commanding the anti-spinward defense grid. Rygnskrgnvk is known for Great Vowel Famines and a sizeable Legion force is there to ensure the orderly distribution of vowels and to keep the population in order. Glatyistant is at the very edge of Bragspace, the planet is a fortress and all citizens have been conscripted to bear arms for bears - in the Solarian Wars, the USSF once besieged the world-fort but despite horrendous casualties and famine the people held off the foul humans. Semibragatynsk is a weapons test site. *'Vivinskiy''' Worlds: Vivinskiy, Zokov, Shchyolkovo-14, Bragy Bragan, Pryipyrat Sector Base Population: 30 Billion Sector Base GDP: $6,000 Vivinskiy sector is the center of the spinward defense grid and uses the outer colony sectors as buffers against any attack, thus it is not as fortified as Kirensk, its distance also allows it to have sensitive 'closed' worlds far from prying eyes. Vivinskiy is the base of Kosmoflott Bragotyomkin but is otherwise a pleasant planet (by Bragulan standards) where war factories run at a slower pace than the hustle and bustle of Bragule. Zokov is a restricted world and believed by CEID to have top-secret research and development facilities for Bragulan design bureaus. Shchyolkovo-14 is another closed world dedicated to civilian sciences, a bragtechnopolis populated by scienticians and their families - the Coryphaeus of Science Center of Byzon ''is the most advanced laboratory of its kind in the BSE. Bragy Bragan is a military test world also housing the Pechorynya/Darvyl mega-array that watches the spinward vectors. Pryipyrat orbits no star and its very location is secret, foreign intelligence agencies have attempted to localize it, only to detect aberrant signals and trace Karlack biosignatures near its suspected location. *'Vladirominsk''' Worlds: Vladirominsk, Brdnskychv, Chyornyprudnyi Sector Base Population: 30 Billion Sector Base GDP: $6,000 Safely behind two heavily fortified sectors, the Vladirominsk sector is a cosmobragopolitan nexus, a melting pot between the rigidly Byzonized core worlds and the militaristically rigid edgeworlds. Vladirominsk boasts an extremely precise weather control system that makes it an all-year-long winter wonderland with classic cities sculpted from glaciers of clear blue ice. Brdnskychv was once prosperous banking capital but the kuulaaks horded their vowels too much, forcing military intervention to facilitate wealth redistribution, now the inhabitants are seen as vowel misers and scrooges and are the butt of many Bragulan jokes. Chyornyprudnyi is known for its orbital berry farms, a ring of agricultural stations where the crops grow on the floor as well as on the ceiling and the walls, and irrigated space elevator superstructures with waterways for salmons to migrate to orbit. *'Bolshaya Chernovyi' Worlds: Bolshaya Chernovyi, Omicron, Kragoresthan, Zvyozdny Sector Base Population: 30 Billion Sector Base GDP: $6,000 : Warp Gate (Not Operational) Bolshaya Chernovyi is the site of Byzon's victory over the Apexai, it has been utterly ruined and its dead surface is now covered with giant edifices glorificating the Imperator; under the fractured crust are the kilometers-deep mineshafts of technologists scouring for remaining greyoid tech, the military has locked them in their own subterranean realm for centuries and they have gradually genetically drifted into pale and hairless visually atrophied 'mole bears'. The Apexai on Omicron surrendered peacefully but the merciless Bragulans merely captured the greyoids deemed useful while neutron bombing the rest, killing millions while leaving the cities intact, now it is home to Kosmoflott Grozhyskhov whose ships were buit from the molten metal of Omicron's cities. Kragoresthan is the cybrag center of the BSE, the technicians began by experiments on political prisoners and their heinous work almost got them de-educated until the Imperator saw its value, now the forge world is home to a growing population of Bragulans who are half-bears and half-machines. Zvyozdny is a crystal planet and was once a sacred shrine world of the Apexai, now it is a tourist attraction for Bragulans who come and pay to vandalize random religious artifacts. 'Colonies' Colonies are worlds that were settled (or conquered) relatively recently in Bragulan history. Typically the Star Empire does not yet have a significant presence on these worlds, as the preposterously slow and burdensome bureaucracy of the Bragulan Star Empire takes several years to process the paperwork associated with adding a world to the Imperial records. Then the Imperial People's Institute for Efficient Economic Planning needs to formulate a fifty-year-plan for the development of said world, which usually takes another couple of years, followed by assigning the resources necessary for proper industrialization. All things taken together it can take over a dozen years before the planners on Bragule are even aware that a new colony has been founded, and even longer before such a world receives the means to even begin to properly exploit its natural resources. As a result, there are several colonies in Bragulan space inhabited by aliens who don't even know they are now considered part of the Bragulan Star Empire. Several of these are colonies in Wild Space. When the Bragulan Star Empire finally deigns to show up at such worlds however any current inhabitants are inevitably considered squatters to be removed through the proper application of nuclear weaponry, with all the hilarious consequences that entails. *'Severnaya' Worlds: Severnaya, Norilsk, Vorkuta, Spevik Ansils, Vlyadibragstok, Derevnya Gadyukino Sector Base Population: 10 Billion Sector Base GDP: $2,000 Severnaya sector is a desolate frontier at the northwestern corner of the Star Empire noted for unusually harsh and barren worlds where the Imperator consigns political dissidents, traitors and prisoners of war to toil in the work camps of the Bragulag Archipelago. Frigid Severnaya is where the IBGV operates the ByzonEye to watch Wild Space and the hated Solarians, and secret prisons with useful prisoners litter the system's moons and planetoids. General prisoners are kept in the work camps of Norilsk and Vorukta where they do useful tasks like smashing random rocks to pass time or building crude warships by hand. Spevik Ansils is a remote forest moon and favored camping ground for Cub Scouts, but it also an underworld den for black market trafficking and ideologically incorrect deviants of all kinds. Vlyadibragstok was a wealthy beargeoisie world before the Great Civil War but now its cities are being harvested for scrap, it is also a trading point with the outside galaxy and has a naval yard. A very large propaganda station with a very long name can be found in Derevnya Gadyukino bragcasting very loudly to Wild Space planets. *'Urumansk' Worlds: Urumansk, Gugefez, Sokrovenno, Groznygrad, Bragushitsya Sector Base Population: 10 Billion Sector Base GDP: $2,000 Urumansk was colonized in the Virgin Worlds Campaign to follow Yenisei's agricultural success with atomic plowshares and giant mutant crops, intial harvests exceeded expectations but mismanagement saw the later harvests dwindle disasterously, leading to the campaign leaders' de-education. Gugefez has a Humanoid Autonomous Municipality (HAM), humans from elsewhere are relocated to walled in ghettoes and gutter-shanties where they can be easily contained, in 3290 a human uprising was ruthlessly put down in what was called Grizzly Gugefez. Sokrovenno roughly translates to "the most holy woods" and is a jungle deathworld home to a diminutive but vicious Bragulan subspecies making up the Extreme Warfare Operations Kill Squads. Groznygrad is an undeveloped backwater rife with antidisestablishmentarianismist counter-revolutionaries and decades of urban warfare has reduced its cities to cratered ruins. Bragushitsya is a failed agriworld that became barren wasteland and is now a crime-ridden hole requiring mass stickbeatings every few years, this is where the popular Bragulan expletive "shits!" comes from. *'Turukhansk' Worlds: Turukhansk, Tikhogornyj, Svyatogornyi, Rokovobereg Sector Base Population: 10 Billion Sector Base GDP: $2,000 This periphery sector is mostly untamed wilderness and the Bragulans living here are often seen as rough and rugged masculine bears exemplifying frontier living, and the remoteness allows the inhabitants to practice cultures and traditions long since lost to bragopolitan Bragule. The Turukhs are a hard but simple people living in the steppes of their world and roaming the plains on rhinoid steeds; recently desperate aliens have set up refugee camps in Turukhansk, but the locals seem to not mind them and have even helped some of the evacuees, a feat spun by the propagandists of Bragule as an act of comradely inhumanism. In Tikhogornyj a similar but opposite thing happened with alien refugees being treated as squatters and 'compelled' by the local government to work in communal farms, the bragkhozes, to earn Bragulan citizenship whether they want it or not. *'Taymyr' Worlds: Taymyr, Adygeya, Kolmya Sector base Population: 10 Billion Sector base GDP: $2,000 Taymyr was discovered recently and was home to a small inter-species community of aliens from beyond Bragspace, the inhabitants were mostly neglected as the world became host to a vespene gas extraction operation that ruined the environment. Adygeya is a tranquil little rural world, during the Great Civil War Byzon took shelter there and in return for its people's hospitality he now allows the world to remain undespoiled. Bragulans fear Kolyma more than any other region of the Bragulag Empire, "Kolyma znaczit smert" is the common phrase whispered and translates without loss to "Kolyma means death", the entire year is a subzero winter with half the months under a perpetual night where vicious nocturnal creatures hunt in the pitch black while prisoners continue to mine vegemite in the cold. 'Map' # Severnaya (Colony) # Urumansk (Colony) # Turukhansk (Colony) # Bolshaya Chernovyi (Midrange) # Lena (Core) # Bragule (Core) # Vivinskiy (Midrange) # Taymyr (Colony) # Kirensk (Midrange) # Vladirominsk (Midrange) # Yenisei (Core) TOTAL GDP: $66, 000 Warmachine of the Empire Imperial People's Military Maritime Space Fleet : Main Article: Imperial Bragulan Navy The Imperial People's Military Maritime Space Fleet (more commonly known as the Imperial Bragulan Navy, or simply the Imperial Navy) is the space warfare branch of the Bragulan Star Empire's military. It is made up of hundreds of highly powerful warships that enforce the iron will of the Imperator throughout Bragulan space - and increasingly more often, outside it. Imperial People's Legions of Liberation : Main Article: Imperial Bragulan Army The Legions of Liberation (more comoonly the Imperial Bragulan Army) are the ground wafare branch of the Bragulan Star Empire's military. It is made up of billions of millions of lumbering warmachines manned by billions of conscripts, and feared for its highly destructive way of waging war. The forces of the Imperator think nothing of obliterating cities (or indeed small continents) with nuclear fire if they are considered to be 'in the way' Emerald Guard : Main Article: Emerald Guard The Emerald Guard are the elite special forces of the Imperator, highly trained and utterly lethal commandos equipped with the best and latest equipment the Bragulan Star Empire produces. IBGV : Main Article: Imperial Bureau of Galactic Vigilance Despite not being part of the Imperial military, the Imperial Bureau of Galactic Vigilance is nonetheless a considerable weapon in the Bragulan arsenal - playing a pivotal role in the cold wars and invisible conflicts the Bragulan Star Empire wages against its many enemies. Though not as well armed as other galactic military forces, the IBGV is definitely not a foe to be trifled with as it is a particularly ruthless and aggressive intelligence agency not known for its subtletly or gentleness. Category:Bragule Category:National Information